El malo
by Yari Cullen Kuroo
Summary: Kenma está a punto de casarse pero Kuroo llega luego de cinco años lejos para detenerlo, porque Kuroo siempre fue su debilidad, el malo que lo vuelve loco y lo hace sentir libre ¿Habrá Kuroo llegado demasiado tarde o podrá convencerlo como antes? KuroKen. Oneshoot. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertencen, solo la historia xD**

 **Advertencias: Lemmon (+18), Kuroo siendo mala influencia y haciendo que Kenma engañe a su prometida, estan advertidos.**

 **Un pequeño regalo atrasado para Azusa Sarumi (Lo prometido es deuda y para compensar el cap de Reyes y Bufones de esta semana, sorry no pude terminarlo a tiempo .)**

 **Disfruten ;D**

* * *

 **El malo.**

—Nong, Kuroohh... deten…ah —La súplica se vio interrumpida por un jadeo.

—Vamos, sé que lo quieres... —El pelinegro pasó su lengua por el cuello del otro, quien se estremeció—, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo.

—Mnh...¡No.o…pued...! —Intentó negarse el menor pero sus manos, inconscientemente, envolviéndose alrededor del otro dijeron lo contrario.

—Oh si, si puedes...

Se burló el mayor antes de devorar la boca del menor.

Mientras su boca era invadida por la lengua del pelinegro, Kenma no podía pensar, no podía hilar ni siquiera la mitad de un pensamiento para su prometida, aquella con la que estaba a tan solo una semana de casarse. ¿Por qué había tenido que regresar el pelinegro? Mas importante… ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no? ¿Por qué demonios su cuerpo seguía anhelando a este idiota que no hacía más que jugar con él?

Kuroo Tetsuro siempre había sido su debilidad, desde que estaban en primaria, ese chico que ahora tenía veinticinco años y llevaba piercings y tatuajes, era su único punto débil, y lo peor es que el otro lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso.

Kenma pensó que después de cinco años separado de Kuroo, ya estaba en el pasado, superado y olvidado; tanto que logró aceptar los sentimientos de la hermana de un compañero de trabajo e incluso logró devolvérselos hasta el punto de aceptar unir su vida para siempre con ella; su tierna y amable prometida, quien lo apoyaba en todo, todo el tiempo... ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo besándose con Kuroo cuando ella lo esperaba?

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró separarse del mayor.

—Kuroo ¿Por qué regresaste?

Eso no era lo que quería decir, _¿Que le importaba?_ debía estar alejándose del otro, gritarle y salir corriendo para ver a su prometida, pero su boca no estaba conectada con su cerebro en esos momentos. Tampoco su cuerpo.

—Por ti.

Kenma intentó no emocionarse por eso, pero fue inútil, su corazón dio un pequeño salto; siempre había sido así, Kuroo decía unas pocas palabras bonitas y Kenma se derretía, odiaba eso, tanto como sabía amaba al pelinegro.

—Eres mío, siempre lo has sido _kitten_ ¿Cuándo vas a aceptarlo?

—¡Te fuiste hace cinco malditos años Tetsuro! —Replicó enojado, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Oh, ho ho? ¿Me extrañaste? —Preguntó bromeando pero sus ojos eran serios.

Kenma desvío la mirada, de ninguna manera le iba a decir lo mucho que le dolió que se marchara con un simple " _Nos vemos_ " sin mirar hacia atrás. Sin embargo, el pelinegro aprovechó el gesto para besar nuevamente su cuello.

—Kuroo, mngh, deten...—Kenma luchaba contra el deseo que invadía su cuerpo, el pelinegro sabía cómo volverlo loco, el nuevo piercing en la lengua le hacía jadear.

—¿¡Tienes idea de lo loco me volví cuando me llegó la invitación a _tu boda_!?

El ex capitán le preguntó de repente.

—¡Tú! ¡Mi Kenma! ¡Mi kitten! ¿Ibas a casarte con alguien más? y ¡Una mujer! —Kenma sintió como el otro lo apretaba más fuerte, estaba enojado.

—Eso, es lo normal, lo correcto Kuro...

El mencionado resopló molesto.

—Tú no eres _normal_ Kenma ¿Hasta cuándo te lo voy a repetir?

—¡No digas eso! —El rubio teñido se quejó, desviando la mirada, pero el mayor no se lo permitió, tomo su mentón y lo hizo enfrentar su mirada.

—¡Eres mío!—Exclamó el otro, besándolo con fuerza, violando su boca con la lengua, haciendo imposible que el menor pudiera resistirse—, eso es tu normal, tu y yo Kenma, es nuestro " _normal_ ".

Kenma nunca iba a admitir eso, nunca le diría que estar así, entre los brazos de aquel hombre tatuado, le hacía sentir que había llegado a casa después de un largo viaje, se sentía tan malditamente bien... pero fue un viaje que duró cinco malditos años. La ira, el dolor y el resentimiento se apoderaron de Kenma en esos momentos.

—¡Te fuiste! ¡Me abandonaste! —Le gritó, dejando sorprendido al otro y a sí mismo, por lo que cambió el tema —¡¿Cómo te enteraste de mi boda?!

—Tu madre... me envió la invitación por correo electrónico.

Eso hizo que Kenma se quedara paralizado de la impresión, su madre no estaba realmente de acuerdo con la boda y ella siempre pensó que Kuroo era bueno para él, que lo hacía ser más libre y feliz ¿Le había mandado eso a Kuroo sabiendo que el otro vendría? ¿Acaso no sabía su madre lo mal que se sentiría ver a su antiguo amigo y ex amante? o... tal vez quería que Kenma cerrara ese capítulo de su vida antes de empezar uno nuevo... sí, eso debía ser... Era imposible que ella quisiera a Kuroo en la vida de Kenma, no podía ser... Pero de alguna forma Kuroo se había aparecido frente a su puerta una semana antes de su boda, alguien le había dado la dirección de su apartamento. Aunque solo uno había sido lo suficientemente idiota para dejarlo entrar y que ahora estuvieran así, él mismo.

Los antiguos miembros de Nekoma se observaron fijamente, sus respiraciones agitadas, como si acabaran de salir de un partido de voleibol de la secundaria, tantos, tantos recuerdos de ellos en esa posición, Kenma contra la pared, Kuroo sosteniéndolo.

—¿Por qué? —Le susurró Kenma, finalmente dejando ir la ira.

Los ojos del pelinegro se suavizaron, su agarre también y movió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del más bajo, sin quererlo Kenma se inclinó al toque delicado, sus ojos quedaron a medio cerrar antes de poder evitarlo, Kuroo le dio otro beso, más lento, más tierno antes de contestar su pregunta.

—Me metí en problemas con gente muy mala kitten, tuve que irme antes de arrastrarte conmigo.

—¡Kuro! —Exclamó preocupado.

—Todo está bien ahora _Kozume_ , logré arreglarlo, pero pasé por el infierno para hacerlo —Kuroo le dio otro beso—, no podía hacerte pasar por todo eso pequeño.

Esos ojos, Kenma sentía que el pelinegro estaba mirando su alma, quería sentirse mal, quería que su corazón no estuviera latiendo tan fuerte que parecía salirse de su pecho, quería poder gritarle y alejarse, pero en cambio se adelantó y besó a Kuroo voluntariamente por primera vez desde que el pelinegro lo había encontrado y empujado contra la pared.

— _Kitten_ —Suspiró el ex capitán complacido.

—Te odio —Le dijo el antiguo armador sin realmente sentirlo.

Sintió como el pelinegro sonreía con sus labios aun unidos.

—Me amas pequeño, es momento de que lo aceptes —Le dijo el mayor entre besos.

—Nunca.

Kuroo resopló y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—¿Qué le dirás a tu esposa cuando me vea haciéndote mío?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nos verá? —Le respondió juguetón, una pequeña sonrisa traviesa formándose en su rostro, una que Kenma sabía que no había hecho desde que el otro se había marchado.

Porque Kuroo Tetsuro siempre había sacado ese lado de él, el lado malo y travieso, ese lado _libre_ , un lado que siempre había luchado por ocultar de la sociedad, pero que lo hacía sentir tan, tan bien.

— _¡¿Oh, ho ho?!_ ¿Seré tu amante? —Kuroo preguntó, siguiéndole el juego y sonriendo complacido—, eso sería muy sexy.

—Si... —Suspiró Kenma, mientras sentía aquel piercing nuevo pasearse por su cuello, imaginándose lo bien que se sentiría en otro lado de su cuerpo.

—Pero, hay un pequeño problema con eso _kitten_ … sabes que yo no comparto —Kuroo mordió su cuello, duro, dejándole una marca que sabía que el otro no podría ocultar, Kenma gimió, de dolor y placer.

—¡Ahg! eres un idiota —Le susurró dándose cuenta de lo que le acababa de hacer, pero aun así inclinando su cuello a un lado, dándole más espacio.

—Y tú me amas así —Le recordó.

Esta vez el otro no pudo negarlo.

—Dime kitten, ¿Puede ella besarte como lo hago yo? —Kuroo no pudo evitar provocarlo.

—¡No preguntes eso! —Kenma le dio una mirada asesina.

—¿Puede ella darte tanto placer como lo hago yo? —El pelinegro siguió, sus manos deslizándose por debajo de la camiseta del otro.

—¡Cállate! ¡No la menciones! —Kenma quiso sonar enojado, pero su voz salió como una súplica. El sentimiento de culpa invadiéndolo.

—Termina el compromiso, ven conmigo —Le dijo Kuroo, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

—No puedo hacer eso —El ex armador no pudo soportar esa mirada tan seria, sus ojos fueron a la pared detrás del pelinegro.

—¡No serás feliz con ella! Lo sabes.

—Falta una semana para mi boda Kuro, es demasiado tarde —Kenma se removió para que el otro lo soltara.

—¡No puedes casarte! —Le reclamó Kuroo sin liberarlo —¡Eres mío!

—Has llegado demasiado tarde —Afirmó el otro, empujando al más alto para soltarse.

Kenma terminó en el suelo, con lo cual Kuroo aprovechó para inmovilizarlo, sentándose sobre él.

—Kuro, ¡Déjame ir!

—Nunca —El pelinegro le dio otro beso, mordiendo su labio inferior, duro, dejándole otra marca.

—Eres malvado.

—Llámame como quieras, al igual que en los dramas soy el malo con una virtud —Aceptó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa malvada—, te vuelvo libre.

—Te odio.

—¿No establecimos ya que me amas? Yo que te fallé mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño… y tu cuerpo lo sabe.

—Cállate y bésame —Kenma se dio por vencido.

—Como quieras —Le respondió con esa sonrisa de lado que le parecía tan malditamente sexy.

Kuroo lo besó de nuevo, esta vez sus manos recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Kenma, hasta que llegó a la parte inferior de su camisa y se la quitó de un solo movimiento, Kenma gimió, le encanta el lado salvaje de Kuroo, siempre había sido así, sus pantalones se fueron casi igual de rápido y antes de que pudiera decir algo su ropa interior siguió el mismo camino; Kuroo se alejó entonces, observando de arriba abajo su cuerpo, completamente expuesto para el pelinegro, Kenma se retorció, su cuerpo entero sonrojándose, la mirada de Kuroo le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Demasiada ropa—Se quejó, jalando la camisa del pelinegro.

—Quítamela.

Kenma resopló pero se sentó para poder hacerlo, la camisa negra que cubría el cuerpo del más alto desapareció rápidamente, revelando el aun mas que perfecto torso del pelinegro.

—Este es nuevo —Dijo Kenma, trazando con sus dedos un tigre de bengala que cubría el corazón de Kuroo; sus dedos se detuvieron en el cuello del animal, donde un collar con una medalla en forma de corazón que tenía las letras "K.K", Kenma no era un idiota, sabía lo que significaba.

—Lo hice el día en que me fui —Kuroo le dijo, sus manos acariciando la parte de atrás del cuello de Kenma, cuando este se acercó y le dio un beso al tigre.

—Eres un idiota…—Murmuró Kenma conmovido, moviéndose para besar el otro tatuaje, una pantera negra con el número uno delineado en blanco en su costado.

Siguió besando el pecho del mayor, su lengua jugando, recordando todos aquellos lugares que hacían que el pelinegro se retorciera, sus dientes marcando al otro, a veces enojado, a veces simplemente por el placer de sentir que Kuroo finalmente estaba allí con él, que no era un sueño, lamer al pelinegro, sentir el sabor de aquella piel bajo su lengua, le hacía sentirse como drogado, lo había extrañado demasiado.

—Recuéstate —Pidió al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Kuroo quien obedeció sin oponer resistencia.

Kenma siguió bajando, sus manos moviéndose tan rápido que ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando tenía a Kuroo completamente desnudo, sin perder tiempo fue a donde quería, el miembro de Kuroo era tan impresionante como lo recordaba, largo y no demasiado grueso, completamente duro y goteando ya, Kenma sonrió maliciosamente, lamiéndose los labios, lo tomó en sus manos y apretó justo como le gustaba al mayor.

—Koz… _aghnm_ —Kuroo gruñó, su cabeza golpeando el piso.

Kenma cerró sus ojos y lamió al otro como si fuera su paleta de helado favorita, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, amaba el sabor fuerte y algo picante de Kuroo, era como el mismo hombre, lo tomó en su boca por completo, ganándose otro sonido gutural del pelinegro, Kenma sonrió con el otro aun en sus labios, se sentía malditamente poderoso tener a Kuroo de esa forma, aun cuando sus manos estaban sobre el cabello de Kenma, Kuroo nunca lo forzaba, era como si el mayor necesitara algo para centrarse.

Sin embargo, muy pronto, en opinión de Kenma, Kuroo lo detuvo, con un quejido se alejó del mayor, Kenma no quería detenerse, necesitaba más del sabor de Kuroo, quería que el mayor se derramara en su garganta.

—La próxima vez _kitten_ —Le susurró Kuroo con voz ronca, acercándose para darle un beso—, ahora mismo necesito estar dentro de ti.

Con un gemido Kenma aceptó y se dejó manipular hasta ser él quien estaba en el suelo con Kuroo sobre él.

—Mi turno —Le dijo con esa sonrisa de medio lado que lo volvía loco.

Kuroo fue directo a su objetivo, tomó a Kenma en su boca por completo, haciendo que el menor gritara y moviera sus caderas hacia adelante por instinto, el pelinegro gimió en apreciación, tomando sus caderas para alentarlo.

—Mier… _ahjgh,_ extrañaba eso —Susurró el menor, nadie, nadie podía hacerlo sentir como lo hacía Kuroo.

—Bien…—Respondió orgulloso de sí mismo el pelinegro. ¿Había hablado en voz alta? No sabía y Kenma perdió toda línea de pensamiento al sentir los dedos de Kuroo abriéndose paso en su parte trasera.

—Deja de jugar Kuroo…—Se quejó Kenma al sentir como Kuroo rodeaba su agujero sin penetrar totalmente.

—Te sientes apretado kitten, no quiero lastimarte.

—Cinco…Malditos…Años…Tetsuro—Le recordó apretando sus dientes.

Kuroo tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar la sonrisa orgullosa de nuevo, Kenma le había hablado algo enojado y no quería empeorarlo, pero saber que Kenma no había tenido a ningún otro hombre, hizo que su pecho se hinchara, su gato necesitaba una recompensa por eso, llevó sus dedos a su boca, la cual seguía rodeando a Kenma, por lo que el menor sintió y pudo adivinar lo que haría a continuación.

—Sssiiii…—Siseó al sentir finalmente un dedo dentro de sí —, taaan bueno Kuro…—Alentó al pelinegro quien gruñó al sentir como Kenma lo apretaba.

Kuroo introdujo otro dedo y Kenma sintió rodar sus ojos detrás de su cabeza, había sido _demasiado_ tiempo, el pelinegro alejó su boca del menor, pero Kenma solo soltó un pequeño quejido, Kuroo tuvo que tragar saliva cuando lo vio, finalmente _su Kitten_ tal como lo quería, completamente sonrojado, con sus labios abiertos e hinchados por sus besos, sus ojos cerrados con una expresión de placer que el mayor sabia sólo había visto él, la marca de sus dientes en su cuello era perfecta y tan solo la primera de las muchas que planeaba dejarle ese día.

Amaba a Kenma, amaba cada pedacito de ese hombre, había sido una tortura mantenerse lejos, Kenma era suyo y Kuroo había ido para reclamarlo de una vez por todas; iba a convencerlo de que dejara la estúpida idea de casarse con alguien más, ellos se pertenecían mutuamente, porque Kuroo sabía que el menor jamás era tan libre como lo hacía cuando estaban juntos, Kenma no temía que Kuroo lo juzgara y por eso se dejaba ir, incluso la madre de Kenma lo sabía y por eso le había mandado la invitación, sabía que Kuroo no permitiría que Kenma cometiera un error como ese, ella siempre había querido a Kuroo con Kenma, los había apoyado desde el principio de su relación, y el pelinegro no pensaba decepcionarla tampoco, la quería casi tanto como a su propia madre.

Concentrándose en el hombre debajo de sí, Kuroo se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, su lengua invadió al peliteñido justo como un tercer dedo, haciendo que Kenma jadeara y Kuroo tomara el control del beso, su lengua jugando con la del menor, quien parecía estar fuera de sí mismo, el beso pareció durar horas, húmedo, apasionado, Kuroo había extrañado besarlo y se tomó su tiempo, hasta que Kenma comenzó a retorcerse debajo de él.

—Ppor favooor…Kuro…mas…—Rogó y Kuroo no puedo evitar complacerlo, nunca podía.

—Uno más kitten —Le aseguró, dándole un beso e introduciendo un cuarto dedo, después de todo, cinco años _era_ mucho tiempo.

—Kuro…Kuro…Testsuro…por favor…Tetsu…—Kenma repetía como en trance, lo que le hizo sonreír engreídamente, amaba colocarlo en ese estado y estaba más que encantando de saber que no había cambiado con el pasar de los años.

—Como desees…

Kuroo retiró sus dedos, ganándose una queja que rápidamente se convirtió en un suspiro complacido cuando comenzó a entrar con su miembro, Kuroo tuvo que detenerse a medio camino para respirar y tratar de controlarse.

—Maldición _Kitten_ —Kuroo jadeó—, te sientes tan bien…

— _Tetsuro_ , apresssúrate…ssiii gnhm —Kenma pidió gimiendo, haciendo que Kuroo volviera a moverse.

—Amo como dices mi nombre _Kozume_ —Alabó el pelinegro

— _Tetsuro… Tetsu… Kuro…_

Kuroo se movió más rápido, todo el control desapareciendo por la forma en que Kenma se movía y le pedía más, todo el mundo pensaba que Kuroo era mala influencia para el peliteñido, pero la verdad era que Kenma era quien tenía el control, el menor pedía y Kuroo obedecía, la única diferencia es que Kenma no pedía en voz alta todo el tiempo y afortunadamente para ambos Kuroo sabía leer entre líneas.

—Maldición _Kitten..._ tan bueno.

—Siiii... tan cerca, Tetsu… por favor Kuro.

El pelinegro sabía lo que Kenma le pedía y el también estaba muy cerca, así que se inclinó, Kenma giró su rostro, ofreciéndole el cuello, rindiéndose ante él y como un animal salvaje, Kuroo mordió el cuello ofrecido, haciendo que Kenma gritara su liberación, el orgasmo hizo que el menor se apretara alrededor del mayor, haciendo que Kuroo alcanzara su límite también, derramándose dentro del peliteñido.

Kuroo se mantuvo sobre Kenma, ambos jadeando, el pelinegro movió sus manos hasta poder entrelazar sus dedos con los del otro, Kenma giró su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también a ti, como no tienes idea—Intercambiaron una mirada llena de todos esos sentimientos que ambos habían tenido que ocultar durante su tiempo separados, hasta que Kuroo sonrió— ¿Sigo siendo el malo?

—Cállate Kuro...

—Oblígame.

De nuevo se besaron, largo, lento, dejando que el amor que sentían por el otro los rodeara, Kuroo salió de Kenma, quien jadeó al sentirse vacio de repente, pero el pelinegro lo tomó entre sus brazos y Kenma le señaló donde estaba el baño; el ex capitán se encargo de limpiarlos a ambos y luego de muchas caricias lo cargó de nuevo hasta la habitación de Kenma, se acomodaron en la cama del menor, con Kuroo abrazando a Kenma por detrás.

El teléfono de Kenma sonó antes de que cayera totalmente dormido, lo contestó al ver que era su madre.

— _Kozume cariño, ¿Recibiste alguna visita hoy?_

—Madre... —Kenma comenzó a responder pero se vio interrumpido.

—¡Buenas tarde señora K! —Gritó Kuroo, casi dejando sordo a Kenma—, ¡Puede cancelar la boda!

—¡Kuro! —Kenma exclamó preocupado—, mam...

— _¡Sí! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Sabia que él te haría entrar en razón! Esa chica, es maravillosa pero no es para ti cariño, saluda a Tetsuro de mi parte…Amor, llama a la familia de Sakura-chan, ¡la boda se cancela!..._

Kenma quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar los gritos emocionados de su madre por la noticia; Kuroo comenzó a reír, debido a lo cerca que estaba pudo escuchar perfectamente el alboroto al otro lado de la línea, la cual se cortó, pero no antes de que Kenma escuchara el grito de alivio de su padre.

—No puedo creerlo… no sabía que se oponían tanto a la boda.

—Ellos te aman _kitten_ , sabían que soy el único que puede hacerte feliz.

—No lo eres…

—Sí, lo soy.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no,

—Que si…

—Bueno… tal vez lo eres.

—¿Aun siendo el malo?

—Aun así —Kenma le sonrió.


End file.
